heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-02-19 Know Thy Name
Another day, another bar. This one happens to be a slightly out of place one that openly allows mutant customers, if they're fortunate enough to know the place exists. Domino, and her sixth sense for anything related to booze or firearms, is one such person. Unlike the norm, this time she actually told someone at the Institute that she'd be out for a few hours, going so far as to let someone else know where she could be found. It's uncharacteristic of her but it serves double-duty, an 'open' invite for anyone in the know to come out and join her for a few drinks. Some people around Xavier's she simply can't level with on her own ground, all of this playing by the rules BS grates on the nerves in short order. Out in a bar, though? She can let many of those defenses down. She can fall back into Dominospace. And she can drink herself stupid in the process. Kurt's there.. and at the bar, holding first one glass of beer, and as the other is poured, the other. Swiping the peanuts off the counter with his tail, he has absolutely no problem with the balancing act, spilling not one nut on the floor in his progress. Mind, even if it's a bar for mutants, having a prehensile tail is still.. a little strange, and it does get a couple of looks, if not the out and out, 'Nope, not touching those' comment. Walking back to the table, the blue elf slides the glass over first before setting the nuts on the table, and pushing that so it's not on the edge. Once served, Kurt takes a seat, and tilting it towards Domino, offers, "Prost," before he takes that first swallow, leaving behind that hint of a beer mustache, thanks to the head on the glass AND the fuzz. With a smirk and a lifting of her glass Dom takes a drink right alongside you, teasing "To the world's most unlikely drinking companion. Hey, uh..you've got a little something..." she trails off, tapping to her own upper lip with that familiar smirk already in place. Sure you're German and all, but she's not known a lot of religious folk to take to the hops and malts so willingly. You also could have just as easily indulged without coming all the way out to the city, friendly bar or not, and risk such exposure. Which probably meant a thing or two. The first one's obvious enough. You were fond of her. Thing is, you're also fond of just about everyone else within the school and surrounding territories. The second one she has yet to determine. "What are you looking for tonight, Blue?" You get a fair amount of her company as it is, what could have caught your interest so much that you would follow her out here? Kurt exhales and takes one of the little bar napkins to daub at his face with a 'Danke', before he takes a foot to kick you under the table in retaliation. "Hazards," Beat. "I try to avoid spaghetti, but my downfall are the powdered donuts." He exhales theatrically, and shakes his head. "I miss them." Lent is such a difficult time of year! He holds up the glass in gesture, and a grin creeps across his face. "I gave this up last year, so I decided that it was time for something new." He takes another swallow, and leaning over, lifts a couple of nuts from the basket. He pauses at the question, however, and yellow eyes lift towards his drinking companion and for a moment, looks as if he'll answer, but then.. nothing. Silence but for the shells of the peanuts breaking, his concentration on it as he, no doubt, works out what to say. Once shelled, however, Kurt takes the nut and holds it in the air. "It takes so much work to shell it, to get at the prize inside.. but once it's done, it was worth the effort. If you like nuts, that is. Sadly, once you start eating them, you cannot help but want more." Now that he's gotten that out, Kurt takes a deep breath and, "I was worried about you. In the entry, you were tired, I know that.. und I should have let you go sleep. Insisted, actually. Und again, last night. I was both pleased you were coming, und worried, und I confess that my concern was more for those hostage takers than for us." Surprise soon registers on the albino's face, though it's amused surprise. "Why Mister Wagner, did you just -kick- me? Hell, I've got the next round." Pause. "And now I'm wondering how much powdered sugar it'd take to make you as white as I am." Because the idea of you poofing in a cloud of black sulphurous smoke -and- a dusting of white powder is pretty funny to her. "Oh boy, breaking out the metaphors already... You need a lot more to drink, kiddo. But, I'm going to give you a counter-argument here." Domino takes two peanuts from the bowl and sets them on the table between the two. Rather than take the time to shell them she -smacks- her hand down onto the table and crushes the shells in one deft slap of the heel. "There's more than one solution to any given problem," she states while picking a broken piece of nut from the remains to pop into her mouth. Hmm, things are starting to clear up already. "Do you worry over Logan like you do with me? He's constantly running himself to the ragged edge. I still get more sleep than he does. Drink about the same... But I don't share his love of cigars." She's also not moonlighting as a masochist with his healing abilities, but that's neither here nor there. "I'm tired more often than I'm not. Short of stabbing me with a sedative, there's not much that'll change it." Wait, she nearly missed something very important here. More concerned for the gunmen than for-- "Did you really believe some of us were going to kill them?" she asks in a low tone, brow furrowed. Kurt grins at the challenge of the 'next round', but at the image of being covered with white sugar powder? He barks a laugh in the image, and he shakes his head. "Do you have any idea how long it would take to wash that out?" Not 'off', but 'out'. "I would be sticky for days." The glass of beer isn't far, certainly, and at the admonition that he obviously needs more to drink, lifts it to take another swallow. German. Beer. It won't be his last glass, by any measure. Brows rise as the shell is smashed, and he laughs, a finger pushing around some of the broken pieces of nut. "They're not whole." Nyah. Kurt does steal a broken nut, however, and pops it into his mouth, fangs showing. Chewing, he washes it down with the rest of the glass, and sets that to the side. German. "I do worry about Logan, ja. We go out drinking too, und I lecture him about how he is not getting enough sleep," and he begins to count on his fingers, "how he should begin to relax.." and he lets his words end in the air before, "Und we usually go home without dates for the evening." His expression turns softer, and Kurt nods, his head canting as his tones drop. "You need to find somewhere where you feel safe, und then you will sleep." As for his other concerns? There's that flicker of guilt before he nods. "You, Shift und Logan." Three fingers. Three names. "Though," and he breathes out softly, "Rogue was a concern as well." Which could have been the reason for the admonition from the elf before they left the Blackbird. "There are more und more coming to us that do not believe," No.. and he starts again, ".. are not used to our 'no killing' policy." He smile sadly, "We have another one with us.. und the lesson will be the same, though.." and here, he gives Domino a smile, "..different." "Well then you could stick to the walls without using your limbs," Domino presses with a broad grin around the top of her glass. "'Lick and stick' comes to mind." They're not whole. It's responded to with a light shrug, picking another broken piece of peanut from the rubble. "Still tastes the same." Okay, so maybe you can't really put it back together at that point, but it's still a legitimate strategy. She's used such techniques with interrogation situations, brute force always has its time and place. "Well shit, have you seen how the boy courts the ladies? Last time I got into a conversation with the guy I got my head pinned down to the table. Which..was kind of a rush, I'll admit." It's quickly followed by an amused snort, "I'm not sure that a bar is the best place for someone like him to pick up a girl for the evening. And -you-... Can do better. I've seen how the women swarm around you at the school, you could have your pick of the lot and skip the whole awkward 'morning after drunken sex' ordeal." She hesitates, looking thoughtful. "Unless you happen to like that sort of thing. Okay, that might be kinda fun when you can teleport." Somewhere that she'll feel safe... Did that imply that she doesn't yet feel safe at Xavier's? Nothing more is said about it, but it does get her thinking about the matter. "Some of us you're going to have trouble fully breaking of the habit. Your 'big three,' as it were. Rogue's still young, though. She's more malleable than she wants anyone else to realize. I don't know about this other person yet, but I might suggest running them through some particularly involved scenarios in our playpen. Things that'll get their conscience and sense of morality in high gear. Let 'em see the reality of the situation, how much is lost with the loss of a life. The Institute has its vision, its dream. I don't want to disrupt that. But, it can't hurt to have a small number of people on hand that can handle getting their hands dirty, discreetly. As with any situation, one keeps the soldier until they're of no further use." In other words, if Xavier's dream does come to pass there may not be any place left at the school for people like Logan and her. She's already accepted her involvement as being a temporary one, at best. "Lick und sti-" and if it was possible, that dark indigo fur might seem a little darker around the cheeks, ears.. and it's a very, very good thing that Kurt isn't drinking, or he'd end up either losing some of it, or drowning. "Oh mein Gott.." and he brings a hand up to palm his face, laughing. "That is.." So very, very wrong. He leaves the peanuts behind now, though not so far as to NOT eat them. Finding a little self control, though he won't be able to look at you for at least a couple more moments, he sets to work cracking the shells. His brows rise, that smile not going anywhere. "Was he courting you? Or making a point?" It doesn't seem as if he's going to be able to get the entire idea of sex out of his head now, thankyouverymuch, and he starts to choke on a peanut, a hand going up to his mouth so it doesn't launch across the room. "I've had to rescue friends from that position.." BUT.. he won't discuss it. "But," and he shakes his head, "I am certain that's not the case. Not one came und hovered around me to see if I wouldn't ask them to the Valentine's Dance." Or perhaps he was just too fixated on one girl in particular to notice? Could be.. Instead of heading back to the bar, the waitress comes around, and sets a glass of beer on the table and picks up the empty, a nod and a quick 'refill' question on her face. Given a nod or a shake of the head, she'll depart to fill the order. Kurt is able, once again, to hide behind his glass of beer, and is happy for it. "Nein," and Kurt shakes his head. "No killing. What would we be if we looked the other way?" His voice lowers, "But you are with us, und there's a reason for it. You may not know, und I may not.. but it is meant to be." Beat. "I am not blameless in this either, leibchen. But, we should strive for better." Reaching across the table, he looks for her hand. "If anything were to happen to you.." Good ol' bar humor. And an ungoverned Domino. She's managed to get Kwabena to blush. Now she's managed to do the same with Kurt. Initial pigment is not a challenge. "Not much that's right with me, Fuzzy." She bows her head in deference, "Okay, so probably less on the courting and more on the 'I'm going to kill you slowly now' mentality, but is there really that much of a difference with him?" Or with her, for that matter... Someone at this table happens to be one heck of an adrenaline junkie. "Huh, one call teleportation service? I'll have to remember that one, some guys start to get all clingy after having a little fun. Lose more dates that way." Then coming back around with a challenging grin, she asks "Are you sure it's because they weren't too nervous? The first lady to ask is likely going to upset a lot of friendships." No way you could have been so focused on just one girl named Domino. That's just impossi--highly improba--well shit. The waitress gets a nod, of course. Today's still young, and she's still a long way off from getting buzzed. "It would be another mercenary operation," she answers your question without humor. "I'm only with you kids for two reasons. I'm a mutant, and I'm good at a lot more than putting people down. Lose either one of those elements and it would be a whole different story." Ah, hell. Now they're in -that- place already. Reluctantly, she gives you one of her hands. "I don't understand you sometimes, Kurt. You don't know my name, my past, my goals, my desires, and yet you worry about me this much." Is it any wonder why she still hasn't shared her name? The level of attachment, already... Kurt can hear her tones, conversational.. just 'one of the guys'. He's trying to keep from getting too worked up.. and for the most part, it's working. He takes a swallow of beer again, the head having settled a little gives him a little more dignity it it, at the very least. "If someone won't leave you alone, all you need to do is call.. und ja. I'll find you and take you away." Not to mention he'd probably give the person in question a bit of a scare, as if Dom couldn't? The answer, perhaps, isn't something Kurt wants to hear. Even Kwa expressed regret, the desire to try it the Professor's way. The need to be better than what he had been, and the belief that perhaps he'd found the way 'out'. But, here.. before him. He gives her hand a squeeze before he lets it go, frees it, and he slides it to the side to take a peanut. "It is because of all those things that I worry. I want to know." It's a thought that's been plaguing her mind for some time now. Such a simple, uncomplicated matter that she's turned into a giant, convoluted mess. 'Who is she?' Guarded, more lonely than she'd like to admit, jaded in her own special ways. Accepted into a family, despite faults and shortcomings. She's been with these guys for a while now. They still don't know anything about her. How fair is it, really? Only complicating matters further, Kwabena knows. Things haven't been the greatest between the two lately, either. Wouldn't it be better, then, to do this on her terms rather than to risk him slipping and outing her like it's some dirty secret to be ashamed of? In an act both full of grace and completely lacking in it she grabs her drink and chugs nearly the entire glass. Stand up to the damned plate, Domino. Don't be an ass. These are good people, they deserve better from you. -More- from you. The glass is pushed aside. Pale fingertips finished in glossy ebony lacquer drum once, twice against the pitted surface of the table. They have Cerebro, they have her 'code' name. They have that creepy girl, Blindfold. If they ever -wanted- to know, they would know. Her terms. "Neena Thurman." It could very well be that it's his fault that you and Kwa have been on the outs. After all, when a place of refuge is reached, there's the feeling that the same level of security doesn't need to be maintained. And when someone else is let in? There's bound to be friction. Particularly when more than basic, passing interest is admitted. Suddenly, the one person that was 'all his' no longer is. Kurt's said his peace, and he's got his own drink now to concern himself, and it is to that.. and he's got half of it gone already. It takes more than that to give the blue German a buzz, but given the emotions at the moment? He's glad he doesn't have to drive to get home. Her own downing of the drink cues him that there's something that's going to happen. Muscles tense in that brief 'fight or flight' mode, given their conversation and her unwillingness to bend.. even a little. Or admit that perhaps there are other approaches. And her reluctance to take his hand. He truly expects that he'll be gone in that next beat of their hearts. Neena Thurman. Kurt pauses for a long moment, yellow, pupil-less eyes blinking once, twice.. and he exhales slowly, having realized just then that he hadn't been breathing for those long moments. Nodding slowly, there's a smile that begins to crease his face, his expression.. certainly mixed. There's relief, pleasure, with that touch of genuine.. fondness. Affection. Now, Kurt reaches to take the hand that was pounding it's rapid cadence on the table, and rises from his chair.. and makes to lift it to his lips, kissing it. "It is a pleasure to meet you," he says softly. "Domino." This time there isn't the former level of reluctance nor hesitation. Here sits a woman who has left herself feeling more vulnerable than being alone and unarmed against a room full of bloodthirsty opponents. In this one moment there's the passing feeling of wanting that bit of comfort from another. There's another reason for it. One which runs much deeper. The last time she had ever used her full name... Tension takes over, set deep within her shoulders and jaw. The smile that she passes your way is thin and entirely forced. Word would soon get around the Institute. She would be known as something else, the familiar blending into the unfamiliar. That you still choose to use her original label, after all of this? Some of her tension already fades. She's not ready to stop hiding behind the name and reputation of Domino just yet. "Glad you're the designated driver." It's going to be a long day. Kurt can see that calvacade of emotions, and there is a large part of him that simply wants to teleport across the table to hold her, to tell her that while he has breath in his body, that none would ever hurt her.. for whatever reason. That she was safe.. All those things that one would wish to whisper while .. Instead of the shift he'd hoped, that is.. something a little more relaxed, lightness of being, there comes the tension. Was it now decided that she immediately regretted it? "Leibchen," Kurt begins... and sighs softly. "One hop, und we're home. You may feel the desire to sleep more than usual, due to the distance, though." He offers something of a crooked smile. "My effect on most everyone, I'm afraid. A night out, und they're ready to sleep. Not even a kiss on the cheek." "You're assuming that I want to crawl into bed," Dom quickly intervenes while draining the rest of her second glass. "I may have a habit of avoiding things that I don't want to deal with but I don't up and walk out on 'em. We're here to cut back and get loopy. I'm not about to pull the plug." Besides, she had been planning on having this conversation with you. Right here, today. The semi-open invite. Weeks of mulling it over. A familiar old bar, friendly towards mutants. Her territory. Her grounds. Outside of Xavier's. Drink in hand. She couldn't possibly have stacked the deck any more in her favor. The only questionable element out the whole scenario is the fuzzy blue teleporter sitting across the table from her. As usual, your operation had been as spot-on predictable as she has come to expect. Time spent in your company, learning your habits, body language, operation. She knew exactly how this would play out from the start. As long as she has you here, control is still within her hands. It's the instant they both leave this bar that things are no longer under her control. Another fragmented hunk of peanut is pulled free of its mangled shell, quickly finding itself ground into paste between her molars while she watches you with a cool, level stare. The smile that follows is thin, but legit. "Ready to get into something a little harder than beer?" If Kurt knew how meticulously planned everything was, he'd have at least offered applause. But, there isn't even the thought that it was planned any more than any of the X-men's outings out on the town to relax. 'Hey, let's go out' which is usually followed up with, 'Sure, where to?' .. and so it goes. But the level of consideration here? Then again, if told,, he probably wouldn't have been surprised. Even if told that his reactions are so very, very predictable. Kurt finds those couple of seconds to empty that second glass and sets it to the side before picking up the napkin to get the moisture off the top of his lip, out of the fuzz. Yellow eyes linger upon that pale complexion, and for a long moment, he is silent before, "You mean, there is something harder than that?" he jokes. He's in a better mood, pushing the conversation back to the corner recesses. "Ja.. und when we get home?" A run in the Danger Room. "We go to the gym. Last man standing." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs